Proper greeting
by iwant2bearose
Summary: Scott gives his father a proper greeting. Warning! Contains slight incest/close encounters between father and son (INC) Scenting, Underage


Scott was around ten when his father had left him and his mom, he thought he'd never forgive him but Scott couldn't stay mad at his dad. he tried but never succeeded in keeping away from his father. when his father showed up six years later he had no idea how to respond, anger seemed like the most appropriate reaction. so for awhile he shut his father out, spitting mean words and ignoring him every chance he could to make his father feel guilty for what he'd done to his only son. sooner than expected Scott had earned the apology he'd thought most deserved. Scott quickly accepted, he didn't want to be mad anymore especially at his dad. they hugged it out and Scott couldn't get close enough, it'd been years since he'd hugged his father, it'd been years since he did anything with his father. he held his father close, inhaling his scent. he'd still smelt the same, his father still looked the same to him as well. he hadn't aged a day, and if Scott didn't know better he would have thought his father a werewolf as well considering how much he had not changed over the years. after a few weeks it seemed Scott's father had patched things up with his mother as well. he moved back in and things seemed to go back to normal, things were just as they'd used to be and Scott was happier than ever to have his father back.

on Saturday morning Scott's mom worked the early shift, mostly cleaning and tidying up before visiting hours. this was the only day Scott's father had the day off from his busy schedule. his father woke early slipping on some grey sweats and black socks before heading downstairs to make his morning coffee. pouring the black coffee into his usual mug he sat in his comforter sipping the hot liquid from his mug. the air was still and hot, the morning quietness consuming everything before he heard a creak coming from the staircase. a few more wood creaks and he soon seen Scott's sock covered feet walking down the stairs until he came into full view. he was shirtless, only wearing a pear for boxers and white knee highs, he smiled brightly at his father while scratching his bedhead. his morning face made him cuter than he already was his father thought as he returned the friendly smile.

"morning Scott, up early?" his father asked as Scott walked towards him.

"yeah, I figured I'd wake up sorta early just because." he rubbed his eyes open as he positioned himself to sit at his father's feet.

"you don't have to stay up Scott." his father chuckled.

Scott hummed sleepily moving in closer to his father's legs to rub his cheek up and down the inner of his fathers thigh. "I want to." he smiled into the large leg.

his father sighed, rustling his fingers through Scott's brown locks. Scott inhaled, his heightened senses allowing him to get a better whiff of his fathers sent. he scooted up, moving closer to the end of the V that was his father's legs. his dad's breath hitched as Scott stuffed his face in the dip between his leg and crotch.

"haven't washed since Monday, hows it smell?"

Scott moved from the corner, snuggling his face into the center of his fathers junk before taking a deeper whiff. he came up dimples poked in as he smiled at his dad.

"bad, but good. It smells bad but I like it." he figured "It's pure man."

he quickly returned to his fathers crotch digging closer and under with his nose, softly rubbing his face against his fathers forbidden area while in-taking the musky scent. he was like a puppy as he dug his nose under his fathers junk, rubbing it over his face.

"you really like it don't you?" his father smiled

Scott only hummed as he sniffed the scent of his dads cock and balls through the grey cotton. after a minute or so Scott lifted his head from his father's lap. taking one of his father's feet he lifted up pressing his face against the bottom. Scott loved the smell of his father, it was natural for a member of a pack to recognize its leader by sent, inhaling the scent was also a proper greeting for ones of higher power. Scott's father may have not been a werewolf but Scott considered him pack, taking him as his personal alpha. Scott's father didn't know the werewolf customs but enjoyed the affection Scott showed him and Scott couldn't stop the submissive urged that told him to bow beneath his father like a bitch. Scott mouthed the sock covered foot, before slowly slipping the black sock from his fathers foot releasing the enclosed smell. Scott's dad's feet were the largest Scott had seen, much larger than his in comparison. the werewolf flared his nostrils savoring the natural smell of his superior, he wanted to make sure his father knew how glad he was to see him. licking one long strip up the bottom Scott could taste the sweat from the long work day before. then sticking the tip of his nose between each long bony toe before enclosing his mouth on his fathers big toe. he sucked like a puppy on a mothers nipple, cleaning off the dried sweat built up from his father's long days at work, flicking his tongue up, down, and around playing with the hair on the knuckle of his father's toe.

"you like sucking on daddy's toe?" his father asked "you like the taste?"

Scott smiled as he continued to suck, looking up at his father as he nodded.

"what about the smell?" his dad asked

Scott closed his eyes, flaring his nostrils again he inhaled the smell of his fathers toe scum, smiling he nodded.

"good boy, suck daddy's toe clean." he wiggled his big toe inside his son's mouth,"wanna new nipple pup?" his father asked, grabbing a handful his covered crotch.

Scott's eyes widened, his mouth slightly ajar at his fathers gesture, he came off his fathers toe finishing with a pop, slipping his fathers sock back on the before setting his foot down. he knew returning his father to his former presence was the way to show respect.

"yeah, please." he smiled crookedly.

His father smiled warmly before pulling Scott by chin back to the center of his lap between his spread legs. sitting back he gripped the back of his sons neck stuffing his face against himself. Scott quickly went in, rubbing his face all over and into his dads crotch before he slipped his fingers under the waistband of his fathers sweats. he looked to his father again, asking for further permission, he nodded letting his son pull the bottoms down his thighs and down to his feet. with a layer of clothing removed the scent of his fathers filth hit him harder, he snuggled closer running his hands up and down his dad's large thighs covered in dark hair. smiling he hummed in appreciation at the affection his alpha was showing him, dimples poked in deep as he nuzzled closer to his dads white tighty-whities. the werewolf eagerly began licking the white fabric trying to get a taste of his dads musty filth, but whimpered slightly when he got little satisfaction.

"you really want it huh Scotty?" his father said stroking his thick fingers through his sons curls."maybe I should make you wait, don't wanna give it to you all at once. No matter how good of a boy you've been."

Scott looked to his father with eyes of a puppy, upset he whimpered softly.

"hey, hey come here" he hushed pressing the pad of this thumb to Scott's pursed lips while bringing forward with his other hand until Scott was cheek pressed against his fathers furry chest.

his thumb still on his lips he pushed it inside feeling the warm wetness for his son's mouth. Scott instinctively closed his mouth on it, still whimpering. after Scott had sucked all the saltiness off of his father finger, his father slipped it from his lips guiding his open mouth to his left nipple. like a baby puppy Scott eagerly suckled on his fathers tit, licking and slobbering until finding a steady rhythm.

"there you go baby, suck daddy's tit." he growled as he watched his son.

he held the back of his sons head, encouraging him to snuggle in closer to his large chest. Scott had become stiff as he sucked, tenting in his blue gym shorts. Scott stayed there awhile loving the comforting feeling of his alphas affection, he lived for these moments. as he sucked he took hold of his fathers other nipple pinching it softly making his dad's breath hitch. when his Scott thought it was enough, and he'd done everything he could to properly greet his father he popped off his daddy's nipple grazing his tongue over the pink nub before looking up to his father with a smile as bright as the sun.

"I love you dad."

his dad chuckled, "love you too pup."

Scott sighed with satisfaction resting his head against his father's chest again, hearing the deep thud of his fathers strong heart. Daddy smiled, amused he ran his fingers through Scott's hair, petting him, letting him know he was a good boy. Scott then caught a whiff of something else, opening his eyes he inched toward his fathers under arm nuzzling his nose forward until his nose grazed the sweaty hairs. the man scent of a father is the most comforting sensation for his child, the body odor the comes from the fathers undercarriage or underarms as well as feet give a safe feeling that cannot be replaced. Scott loves cuddling with his father and even at 17 he doesn't think he ever will.

"damn! I'm really rank, all I can smell are my junk and pits. I should probably wash soon." his father said sticking a hand down his underwear and then bringing it up for a whiff.

Scott removed his nose from his dads armpit to share the smell of his dads balls on his fingers.

"no" he sniffed, eyes closed,"you smell amazing, I wanna explore every inch of your raunchy body dad."

his father smiled at his son's passion for his stinky man body, "fine, only cause my pup likes it so much."


End file.
